


Near Me

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Pillow Talk, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 16:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "A much larger part of him found it agonizing that Alfred might just feel lust for him and nothing else. He didn’t think he could take it if Alfred didn’t have feelings for him, too."





	Near Me

Arthur should have been overjoyed that he finally had sex with Alfred, his dorm roommate and long-time object of affection, but as they lay in bed together, anxiety gnawed at Arthur’s stomach. Alfred was spooning him and kissing his back, and it made Arthur feel a little better to know that Alfred liked to cuddle after sex.

Still, he didn’t know what the status of their relationship was going to be from then on. They’d been amicable roommates up until the moment that something abruptly changed. He vaguely recalled that Alfred’s celebratory showboating around the room after he’d been selected for a rather prestigious internship had resulted in a kiss, which turned into snogging and heavy petting, which turned into Arthur on his hands and knees unable to muffle his blissful screaming.

A small part of him wouldn’t mind if they simply became friends with benefits, because every part of him was still thrumming with pleasure and having a regular sex partner would help ease some of the stress he was under working towards his degree. A much larger part of him found it agonizing that Alfred might just feel lust for him and nothing else. He didn’t think he could take it if Alfred didn’t have feelings for him, too.

“Alfred?”

“Yeah?”

Alfred continued the kisses to Arthur’s back even as he mumbled the word, which Arthur was very much enjoying. It was with a great deal of reluctance that he rolled over to face Alfred, who grinned at him and propped himself up on his elbow when he did. Arthur stayed with his head on the pillow and bit his lip.

“What…what are we now? I mean…are we just going to be roommates who have sex or something else? Or was this just a one time fluke?”

Alfred’s smile seemed to tighten. “I thought we were going to be dating now, sweetheart. Didn’t you hear me tell you that I love you?”

Arthur vaguely recalled Alfred saying something along those lines, but he honestly had been incoherent and unable to hear much beyond his own moaning. “Ah…”

Alfred’s smile darkened into a frown, and Arthur blinked at him as he was rolled onto his back with Alfred leaning over him.

“Because I do. I love you. Do you…not feel the same or something?”

He looked so worried, which almost made Arthur laugh at him. Thankfully he didn’t, and he reached up to cup Alfred’s face and smile at him.

“Alfred, you daft idiot, I’ve loved you from the moment I met you.”

Alfred’s frown turned into an impossibly wide smile, and Arthur let a squawk as Alfred collapsed on top of him and rolled them around in the tiny bed, kissing him and laughing. He finally pulled away and grinned at Arthur with shining eyes.

“Good, but that means we’ve got a lot of time to make up for.”

Arthur blinked and was about to ask Alfred what he meant, but he got his answer when he felt Alfred squeezing at his ass. He let out a yelp and a hesitant laugh.

“What are you doing?”

There was a mischievous sparkle in Alfred’s eyes before he dove for Arthur’s neck. “What do you think? We’re going to fuck until we can’t walk so you have no choice but to cuddle with me all day.”

Arthur thought about saying that he didn’t need an excuse to spend the remainder of the day—and any time thereafter, for that matter—cuddling, but as Alfred pressed their bodies together again, he couldn’t possibly argue.


End file.
